


Compatibility

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Action, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Torture, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident with a category 4 Kaiju and the Jaeger Maple Freedom, Canada is unfit to fight. Making America in need of a partner, but who he gets is the last person he would have picked. !!Pacific Rim Crossover!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**So... This was unplanned. I had no intentions of doing this, but I couldn't stop myself :T Love Pacific Rim so much yall u.u  
**

* * *

Hetalia x Pacific Rim

**Compatibility**

_America stared, unable to grasp what was happening, as he felt the Jaeger lurch to the right. His mind was cluttered with shock and fear, fear that wasn't his own, panic that wasn't his own. His body shook with the Jaeger, as it was clawed at and torn open more from the snout that had drove itself into the machine. Images of memories that were his and not, flashed through his mind as the panic and fear escalated. America's blue eyes focused on the cause of the foreign memories and emotions, focusing on the screaming body of his brother as he was finally ripped out of the Jaeger. The Kaiju that had grabbed ahold of him when its snout had finally pried itself away, taking Canada and the left face of their Jaeger with it._

" _ALFRED!"_

_America knew his twin was screaming for him, but he was unable to focus. The hull was compromised, fires and sparks flickered through the hull, everything was red and screeching at him to act, and his mind was in a state of shock. He couldn't feel his brother anymore in his head. He could see Canada still screaming at him, but then he was gone. The Kaiju whipped its head to the side, tossing the chunk of Jaeger and Canada out into the Pacific towards the coastline. The large beast was known as a Raiju, a category 4, and it pushed off of the Jaeger entirely, making it fall back into the ocean._

_As the water rushed at America he finally snapped out of his stupor and got into action, an action he would never be aware of until he made it back to shore._

_His Jaeger was covered in Kaiju Blue and in his hands was the scraped left side of the Jaeger. He didn't know how he got back or how he defeated the Kaiju, but all he knew was that he couldn't go on. He couldn't breathe._

" _ALFRED!"_

Alfred snapped his eyes open and sat up as fast as he possibly could. He looked around his room wildly in search of something, but found himself alone, which is not what he wanted to see. With heart racing and mind numb to thought, his body moved on autopilot out of his room and to the infirmary in the base. He rushed through the cold corridors until he got where he needed to be, and burst in to find the sole occupant in a bed asleep. They were covered in bandages and tubes, while a leg and arm were suspended by straps.

A great sense of relief flooded him, but fear still gripped at his heart as he saw how still Matthew was. He rushed over to the bed, and put his hand in Matthew's good one to feel the warmth it provided. The hand twitched in Alfred's and it was then that his mind finally gained control of himself. He blinked repeatedly to see that his vision was completely useless, and realized that he had forgotten his glasses in his haste. He didn't mind it though, he just leaned in more towards his brother, close enough to hear him breathe and see his bandaged face.

"Oh gawd Mattie," Alfred said in a soft ragged voice.

His grip on his twin's hand increased, which made Matthew furrow his brow in his sleep. The Canadian nation tried to flex his hand, but Alfred wouldn't let go, and he woke up to see what the problem was. He opened his tired eyes slowly to see America hovering over him extremely close and flinched back a little in surprise.

"Al? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Mattie," Alfred muttered as he kept himself close to his brother.

Canada sighed as he realized what was going on. It had been over a week since the incident, over a week since America killed the Raiju while operating Maple Freedom by himself, over a week since Canada had been hospitalized.

"It's okay Al. I'm still alive, you know I can't die," Matthew said softly as he looked at his brother with clarity from their closeness.

"I know, I know, but…"

"Al, everything's fine. You killed the Kaiju and saved us both," Matthew praised.

Alfred just sighed and loosened his grip on his brother's hand.

"But I could have done better. You wouldn't be like this if—"

"Al," Matthew said sternly, shutting America up quickly, "Nothing you could have done could have prevented this. I'm okay. My country and yours were protected because of us. You did everything you could, and you did it damn well with just yourself. I'm safe, you're safe, and Maple Freedom is nearly fixed. It's okay," Matthew ensured as he held his stern tone.

America looked at Canada sadly then shook his head as he gave in to his brother's words.

"Okay…but… I can't fight without you," Alfred said tiredly.

Canada sighed as he heard this and shook his head, though it was barely noticeable.

"You can, and you will. You know Marshal has given you a partner that's the perfect fit no matter what you think."

Alfred grimaced at hearing this, then looked away from his brother's face for the first time since he got into the room.

"Al, Russia is the only one that can be compatible with you and you know it too. You two have set aside your diplomatic issues to protect this world, and you can set aside your personal issues too."

Alfred just continued to frown at Matthew's words. He knew it was true, but he really wished it wasn't. The thought of having Ivan, Russia, in his head was so…uneaseing, call it paranoia or what have you, but Alfred didn't want anything of Ivan in his head.

"Al, Alfred," Canada called as he brought America out of his thoughts. "It's going to happen whether you like it or not, according to Marshal, so please, do this. It's for the world's safety."

America eyed his brother then, staring at his blue-violet eyes and seeing nothing but truth and confidence.

"Damn it Mattie! I—I—" Alfred stopped himself from saying what he'd been screeching in the halls since Marshal had told him of his partnership with the Russian nation. He wanted to say it, but the look Matthew was giving him was finally wearing him down. "Fine. I won't like it, not at all."

Mathew just smiled happily at hearing this then yawned weakly.

"Good, now make sure Ivan doesn't ruin Maple Freedom. That baby is a Mark-3 after all unlike his. He won't have that gentle touch a Mark-3 needs."

Alfred smiled at hearing that and nodded his head.

"Gotcha," Alfred said as Matthew yawned again. "Well, good night Mattie."

Matthew returned the sentiment through a yawn, and Alfred squeezed his hand gently before finally letting go and leaving the room. He moved through the halls at a snail's pace as he felt Matthew's words settling in, and what he had finally agreed to.

After Canada had been freed from the scrap heap that was the left side of their Jaeger, Maple Freedom, it was evident that he would take time to recover. Even as nations, the state of their countries was fragile with each passing Kaiju attack. The nations of the world, the personifications to be exact, had teamed up to fight alongside the humans for the sake of their world. It had been a decision agreed upon as quickly as blinking among the world leaders. Not only would they spend every resource to build Jaegers, but they would give up their personifications to fight in them. It was deemed a safety precaution. Humans could fight, but nations could fight better. The history the nations had with each other created Drift compatibility no human could ever achieve, and their lack of mortality was a great asset as well. This is why the nations lining the pacific partnered up, all except one.

Russia.

Ivan had searched for a partner in the beginning like everyone else, but gave up on the idea when he realized no one could match him. He could have asked his sisters, or "friends" to do it, but he didn't want to risk their safety. Thus Ivan was the only nation to fight in a Jaeger solo and handle it. The other nations could as well, but they couldn't hold out for too long or fight as good, but Ivan could. The Russian nation had protected his border with his fellow people in Red Sunflower, his Mark-1 Jaeger, and done a fine job of it. But once he got the call to join America, he had been reluctant at first, but after a convincing talk with his government and his own personal reasons playing in, he decided to do it.

Matthew was right that this team up would happen whether or not he liked it, because Ivan was due to arrive in Alaska by noon. Alfred would be going in the morning himself, he was still stationed at the base right at the American and Canadian border. He didn't want to leave it because one: Canada was stuck there injured, and two: he really did not want to partner up with Russia.

"Ivan's going to kill me before a Kaiju does. I just know it," Alfred groaned out as he made it back to his room.

He moved to his bed and collapsed onto it face first, and did his best to melt into it.

' _Can't make me team up if I'm fused with a bed,'_ he thought happily, though he never did achieve his task.

Instead he found himself wandering through a mixture of his and Matthew's memories. A shared one of a time they had gone fishing together, and it ended up with both of them in the water and no fish to speak of. It was strange to recall it from his and another's perspective, but it was something he'd grown used to. The memory played out in his mind, and as a smile came to his face he drifted off into sleep, the memory taking on a dream.

"Rise and shine Alfred! We don't have all day! This is happening and I will drag you out if I have to!" came a booming voice as a constant banging filled Alfred's room.

Alfred popped his head up from his bed as he listened to the voice, and realized it was the Marshal, Stacker Pentecost. He groaned as he heard the man calling at to him and buried himself more into his bed.

"Alfred Jones is not here at the moment! Please leave a message after the beep! Beep!" Alfred shouted back.

The reply he got was his door unlocking, opening, and a set of hands ripping his blankets off. Alfred sighed and rolled over to squint at the annoyed face of his commanding officer.

"You are as much of an annoyance as Raleigh I swear. You are America for God's sake," Stacker said in a low tone that quickly got Alfred's attention.

"Okay, okay, Jesus," Alfred said as he put up his hands in surrender.

Stacker gave a stiff nod and backed up to let Alfred have some room.

"Hurry up, the chopper will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Alright, I'll be there. Just gotta get dressed and say good bye to Mattie," Alfred stated, and Stacker eyed Alfred hard, then left his room.

True to his word, after reluctantly getting dressed, grabbing a cereal bar, and saying goodbye to Canada; America was on the chopper with Stacker, who burned holes into him during the trip.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Anchorage Shatterdome, much to Alfred's displeasure.

To be perfectly honest, America didn't have a problem with Russia, not currently, but it was his past that he had a problem with. Russia had been in and out of his life since his colony days, and of course over that amount of time many things had happened between them. The thought of Russia being in his head to see how he saw and felt in his past, was not appealing. He knew he'd get the same experience in Russia's mind, but he wasn't too keen on it either. He knew the older nation had a rough history and then some, and Ivan had always made it a point to not delve into. Whether they were friends, less than friends, or more than friends, they kept a lot of their lives to themselves. America did try to open up when they were more than friends, but Ivan hardly ever would. But it was all of this that made them so likely to be paired up.

"Come on Alfred," Stacker commanded as the chopper touched down and the doors opened soon after.

Alfred heaved a groan, but grabbed his bag and followed. He walked through the base easily, having been once before, and brightened up a little when he saw familiar faces.

"Alfred, you remember Raleigh and his brother Yancy," Stacker introduced as said brothers turned his way.

"Hell yeah I do!" Alfred said happily as he hugged the brothers. He had met them the day they transferred over. He had been in Alaska to talk with the state herself on the base when they arrived.

"It's good to see you again sir," Yancy said formally as he greeted his home country.

"Good to see you guys too! Gipsy Danger still kicking ass?" Alfred asked as he looked at the brothers.

"You bet!" Raleigh said enthusiastically then added, "Oh, uh, sorry about your brother."

Alfred smiled softly at hearing that and nodded his head.

"Thanks, he'll be fine. We nations are practically immortal after all. Though I might die at the hands of my new partner before a Kaiju gets me," Alfred admitted as he cracked a laugh

The brothers joined in with him, but their Marshal didn't.

"Russia is, and will be, your partner. Now stop whining and let's get going," Stacker stated, and turned to keep walking.

Alfred just sighed and said his goodbyes before trailing after the man. He followed the man through the base and soon found himself in the hanger with five Jaegers present, and Maple Freedom was one of them.

"Wow, he looks good as new," America commented as he looked at the massive robot being worked on.

"Yup, completely restored it and upgraded. The blue one next to you is Gipsy Danger, next to them is North Star a Mark-2, beside that is Winter Knight also a Mark-2, and on the other side of you is Russia's Red Sunflower."

Alfred eyed the machine pointed out to him critically. It was a Mark-1 Jaeger that looked as sturdy as a mountain, with a head that looked like a nuclear cooling tower. He had seen others like it, but Ivan's looked taller. It was also painted a deep blue with a red sunflower painted on each shoulder. Alfred's own Maple Freedom was more humanoid shaped, a Mark-3 painted red and black with a white star on the chest. The Jaegers looked pretty good next to each other, but that didn't mean a damn thing about Red Sunflower's owner.

"So Russia's here already?"

"Yes, apparently he's actually enthusiastic about this arrangement and got here early, unlike a certain country," Stacker commented, then led the way on to the cabins.

America just rolled his eyes and followed. He was quickly given a room, which was thankfully all to himself, then led down to the cafeteria. He eagerly got what he wanted, a loaded cold cut sandwich, French fries, cookies, an orange, and a can of Mnt. Dew. It wasn't until he sat down and went to take a bite of his sandwich, that he realize that he had sat right in front of Russia. Their eyes meeting as he bit down, one looking amused and the other looking shocked then annoyed.

"Well privet Fredya," Russia greeted with a smile. "I'm looking forward to our time together, da?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the man as he chewed his food, and when he finished he said:

"Hi to you too Ivan, and just, why exactly are you so for this? Last time I checked you didn't like people getting into your head."

Ivan hummed as he heard this while he picked up a few chips from his tray and ate them. Alfred waited for his answer as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"I believe you are the same, but it does not matter. I am your partner now, though it is sad what had happened to Matvey," he commented as he looked at Alfred.

The blonde felt his eye twitch as the Russian spoke, then looked away to continue eating.

"Well this is temporary anyways! I was forced into this," Alfred stated as he started to stuff his face in irritation.

Ivan only watched a little put off by the lack of manners, but still interested since it was America before him.

"Whatever you say solnyshko," Ivan said, though the last word wasn't really meant to come out.

Alfred instantly knew what the word was, having been called that and others during the long years he spent being Ivan's boyfriend from time to time. He looked at Ivan to see him play off his little slip up, then looked away quickly as he felt his face heating up. He would never admit it, but he still had a soft spot for the nickname.

' _Sunshine…'_

"Are you blushing?" Ivan asked curiously, though he knew full well that Alfred was.

The blonde's face only darkened more before he finally put his sandwich down and glared at Russia.

"That's it! You and me are going to the training room after this! I'm going to beat that stupid look off your face Russia and I'm gonna enjoy it!" Alfred declared, then picked up his sandwich and started to eat quickly.

"Fine by me, though I will be the victor," Ivan corrected, a smirk gracing his lips, and Alfred just ate faster.

The instant Alfred was done he and Ivan practically raced to the training room. Alfred slipped in first, and grabbed the wooden staffs they'd be fighting with. He threw Ivan his, which the man caught easily, and both were in fight mode once weapons where in hand.

"Be prepared Russia, you're going to need a doctor when I'm done," Alfred boasted.

"And you will be needing a surgeon once I rearrange your face," Ivan threw back.

America smirked at Russia, but didn't say anything back. He focused solely on destroying the older nation right then and there, and washing his hands of their partnership. Ivan himself was pretty serious as Alfred. His violet eyes stared at Alfred like prey, taking in his posture, facial expression, and the way his blue eyes seemed to be darker than before. A minute passed by as they stared each other down, and once it was gone, Alfred moved.

He swung his staff around like a cheerleader with a baton, then swiped at Ivan's legs, but the Russian jabbed his staff into the ground to stop him, then brought it up with Alfred's staff pressing against it. He shoved his pole forward pushing Alfred's back even further, but Alfred slipped his pole away and went for Ivan's head, but Ivan hit it downwards and quickly moved out of the way of it. He pushed Alfred away as he backed up then swung his pole from side to side before lunging and going for America's side. Alfred countered him quickly, almost missing the action, but managed. The two were locked in a constant tie, matching each other blow for blow, which only made the tension rise.

Eventually Ivan hit Alfred's pole too hard and broke his in two. Alfred looked at him surprised, then broke his own pole over his knee to be even. The fight quickly continued and only got more heated as Ivan realized he miss-stepped, and Alfred smacked him in the thigh and his back with the broken pole. He snarled at the hits that Alfred achieved, but quickly rectified it, by kicking Alfred. The blonde winced and stumbled to the ground, but he didn't stay down for long. America grabbed at Russia, and maneuvered himself to his feet in a way that the Russian to the ground and put himself on top of him.

With wooden poles forgotten, the two ended up in a fist fight, and still constantly tying. Alfred's punch to Ivan's chest, was Ivan's punch to Alfred's stomach. Alfred's attempt to strangle, was Ivan's success at pinning him. Alfred's kick, was Ivan's kick, Alfred's blood, was Ivan's blood, Ivan's black eye, was Alfred's busted lip, and so on. By the time they finished it was due to exhaustion. Both had afflicted equal damage and worn themselves out greatly. As they laid out on the mats, side by side, a set of footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Neither of them had to guess who it was as their voice quickly identified them.

"If that doesn't look like compatibility, then I don't know what does."

The footsteps then receded and Alfred let out a pained moan of: "Fuckin' Marshal."

Ivan groaned as well, then started to sit up slowly. He winced as he felt his back popping as he moved, then sighed deeply as he wiped the sweat on his face off with his hand.

"Alfred, let's just do this, da? You need to protect your country, so do I. We both need to protect the world as much as we can. I know that our history is…complicated, but we have to do this, besides, as you've stated before "it's only temporary"."

Alfred said nothing to this but sat up as well. He looked at the larger man beside him, taking in the tired look, flushed face, and sweat damp hair. He knew why Ivan was his partner, knew that it was temporary, knew that it was for humanity's sake... He knew he had to give in.

"Alright, fine… Whatever…I—" Alfred cut himself off, not sure what he was wanting to say.

Ivan looked over to him curiously, seeing America run a hand through his damp hair, then use his shirt to wipe off his face; exposing the toned abdomen underneath. Russia tried not to stare so obviously, and ended up dragging his eyes off of Alfred to stare at a wall.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up. We can deal with Drifting tomorrow," Alfred finally said then got up on achy legs and started to hobble out of the room. "See ya later."

Ivan didn't say anything as he watched Alfred go. He felt his heart flutter as he watched the blonde leave, and swallowed thickly as he tried to get his mind in order. He had agreed to this partnership because of his government and personal reasons. His personal reasons where something he hoped to keep hidden from Alfred in the Drift, but also didn't. A part of him wanted Alfred to know that he still liked him, still had feelings for him after so many decades and centuries, but the other part didn't. He honestly missed Alfred as a lover, the blonde was addicting to say in the least, he just couldn't stay away.

Most of the time when they broke up in the past it was his fault, but Alfred had caused it too, just not as often as Ivan. He couldn't help that he seemed to lack the ability to control himself around Alfred. He felt calmer yet frantic, happier yet sadden, and it was the higher sides of those feelings that kept him coming back. Alfred was perfect and imperfect, which was just what he wanted. The last time they had even gone out was at the beginning of the Kaiju attacks. Their increasing appearance had put a strain on their relationship, and thus they broke up. It was one of the few times that they had mutually agreed to end their relationship.

Russia sighed as he thought about this, then got up from the floor. He carried his bulky and aching frame out of the training room and to his own cabin. All he wanted to do was clean up and relax before the challenge of Drifting arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred stood in his blue body suit inside of Maple Freedom's head. He was looking at the changes made to the hull, noticing new buttons, screens, and switches. He smiled at seeing the hull in one piece again and went over to touch the left chair. He reached out a hand to it, but before he could the computer recognized his second pilot entering.

America pulled his hand away and backed away from the chair, almost too quickly for reason, and looked at Russia. The Russian was given a spotless blue suit to operate Maple Freedom, but his original was red with a yellow sunflower on his chest. Though as Alfred looked at Ivan he could see a yellow sunflower already painted onto the chest of his new suit. Alfred himself had his share of stickers and markings.

"Alright men, get hooked up and let's try this out," their Marshal said calmly through the comm.

"Show time," Alfred said though without much energy in his words.

Ivan noticed it himself, but moved past Alfred to take the left side of the Jaeger while he took the right. The two stepped into the machine and after a few seconds of being lifted, connected, and getting the green light; Marshal gave the word to begin the Drift.

"Commencing Drift in 3, 2, 1."

Alfred sucked in a harsh breath as he was instantly thrust out and in his mind and Ivan's. The memories of his colony days flashing by with Russian boats sailing his way, running through the open fields on his horse, dashing through the snow and feeling its cold to his bones. Seeing Ukraine give him a scarf that was so warm and treasured. Seeing Russia become distant after the war, seeing nothing but red. The memory of pain was so great it was suffocating.

"How are they doing?" Marshal asked as he looked away from Maple Freedom in the hanger to the screen.

"Not good," Tendo said as he watched the data crossing his screen, "it was starting out well but then something in the drift must have set them off. Their alignment is not happening."

Alfred felt his throat burning, and so much hate surrounding him, so much hate coming from himself. The look of disgust on his own face was too much as the pain and anger from a war long ago filled him.

"Fuck!" Alfred shouted.

Ivan growled out a curse of his own, as he felt the memories they both didn't want to visit consume him.

"Shit! Okay, shutting it down!" Tendo stated and quickly his fingers pressed on keys to end the Drift.

The two nations were quickly brought back to themselves, but it didn't feel to be the case when it ended. Alfred couldn't decipher what was him and what was Ivan, but once he got out of the gear he felt his rage (or was it Ivan's) come over him once more. He looked to his left to see Russia free of the Jaeger, and quickly lurched for the man. America slammed his body into Russia, and went about choking the man after straddling his body. Ivan quickly got his wits about him as he felt the anger coming off of Alfred and himself, and started to fight back.

"You motherfuckin' bastard!" Alfred shouted as he punched Ivan in the head.

"Poshel na khuy kapitalisticheskaya der'mo!" Ivan growled out, and managed to knee Alfred in his side.

He rolled them over, and pinned Alfred back and started to hit him with his helmet. He honestly felt confused as to what and who he was fighting. So many faces passed before his eyes and he didn't like it, some he knew some he didn't. Alfred clawed at Ivan to get the man off then grabbed his helmet and tried to rip it out of his hands, but Ivan had a strong grip. As they played tug of war on the helmet, focusing everything on that simple thing, they didn't hear Marshal's stern voice, or the door to Maple Freedom opening. They didn't snap out of it until the helmet finally ripped in two and both men had arms grabbing at them. They were pulled apart and dragged out the Jaeger, though it was more of Alfred being dragged and Ivan refusing to move until Alfred was gone. The large nation was not easy to move, so they let him be while they carted Alfred out.

Eventually Alfred and Ivan were seated in the infirmary getting their faces patched up from the sudden beat down. Both remained silent as their wounds were cleaned, and Marshal Pentecost talked to them, though it was more of scolding.

"You two need to work this out. Whatever that was, doesn't need to happen again," he said for the third time.

Alfred glared at Ivan then at Stacker before saying:

"We are not compatible, easy as that!"

"Da, his mind is chaotic and his memories are—"

"I do not care!" Stacker snapped. "You two had a good start, I'll show you the data if I have to! It was going great until something in both of you threw it off and kept it in a downward spiral."

The feeling of cold snow on Alfred's skin and a warm scarf around his neck came to his mind as Stacker said this. For Ivan it was a field of sunflowers that he viewed from atop a horse. In that same instant, both of them could feel that they agreed with Marshal. They had started out great, but old memories of tough times is always a challenge to look over. They knew this and as Marshal continued to lecture they knew they'd have to try again. This understanding only became even more real when Stacker said:

"We are doing this again. Once we get a new helmet we are going again," he said sternly then turned on his heel to leave.

The doctor patching them up also concluded her work and let them do as they wished. Alfred was the first to stand, then Ivan. They didn't even look at each other to know what the other was feeling, a side effect of years of knowing each other and the Drift. Ghost-Drifting and phantom sensations were also a side effect, and it only got worse the more you spent time Drifting with someone. America had lost count of how many times he'd pick up Canada's attitude or his skill for perfect pancakes. Russia however never experience Ghost-Drifting like this. He had Drifted with his own people and even China once, but it never lasted long enough for any side effects to really bother him. He breathed a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, before leading the way back to Maple Freedom.

The walk to the hanger was silent, but it was in an effort to rein in their memories and calm down before trying again. They were hooked up as quickly as before, and once the hull was secure the Drift was started.

Ivan felt the warm sensation of a fire on a harsh winter night; General winter doing his work well into the night and the next day. Natalia trying to never let him go and Katyusha only happy to see them both. A colony named Alfred looked at him with a bright smile and urged him to go on an adventure with him.

"How is it now?"

"Perfect so far," Tendo said with a smile.

The Tsar and his family treated him as one of their own in those bright halls. Alfred's lips tasted sweet. Ivan's touch felt gentle. The need and warmth was everywhere, and nothing could part them.

Alfred gasped as he felt himself settled down, and looked over to Ivan to see him panting softly.

"Alright, time for the Neural Handshake boys," Tendo stated as he smiled at the screen.

Ivan looked at Alfred amazed at hearing this, and Alfred smiled at him as he said: "Let's do this."

The two brought their arms up to begin their handshake, and moved as one person without any hesitation. The Drift they were in was calm and carried them to form a bond that felt so strong Alfred couldn't believe that he was a separate person. Ivan felt like a wall around his chaotically organized mind; it felt like a security blanket.

"Neural Handshake complete. Maple Freedom alignment confirmed."

Alfred smiled brightly at hearing that and looked over to see Ivan smiling softly back, but then the smile dropped as something popped into the Drift. Alfred sucked in a breath as he felt it, something cold, something painful, and when he looked back at Ivan for a moment the man didn't have a head. Alfred blinked repeatedly to get the image out, and when he looked back Matthew was beside him, but not for long. The Canadian was ripped away almost instantly.

"Out of alignment. Out of alignment. Out of—"

"Shit! I know!" Tendo shouted at his computer as he looked at the screen. "Ivan's chasing the rabbit!"

Marshal narrowed his eyes at the data before him, and looked up to see Maple Freedom unmoving.

Ivan didn't know how or why, but he had somehow appeared right before Mongolia. He felt his body freeze with fear as the old country stared down at him with no remorse. This was something Ivan hadn't faced in years, this was something he never wanted to see again. But here he was, being picked up off the snow by the man's hand and looked at like a piece of meat.

' _Please don't.'_

America found himself in the snow watching a young Russia getting his first set of scars. The snow was turning red at his feet.

"Ivan! Ivan, stop it! It's just a memory!" Alfred shouted but Ivan wouldn't listen.

The blonde cursed as he watched with uncertainty and anger as Russia was tormented right before his eyes. He called out to him to over and over, watching Russia become weaker by the second and Mongolia get worse. Mongolia smirked as he shoved Russia into the snow on his stomach, and as he started to do something completely horrifying, Alfred shouted:

"Vanya look at me, please!"

Russia met his eyes finally, and at that moment the Drift was shut down. Both of them were brought back to reality and Alfred quickly freed himself of the Jaeger to get to Ivan. The Russian was still dazed and America quickly got him out of the gear and onto the ground. The moment they got to the floor America took off Russia's helmet, and the older nation latched onto him. He buried his face into his neck and held onto Alfred tighter than ever. Alfred was shocked by the action, but didn't pull away. He could feel Ivan clearly in his head and moved to cradle Ivan's head. They didn't say a word to each other, but as seconds passed Ivan lessened his hold more and more. When the Jaeger's door opened Ivan seemed to realize just what he was doing, and pushed away from Alfred. A strong sense of embarrassment and confusion filled them both, and as the crew from before came in, Russia got up and rushed out. America stared after him, but didn't say anything.

Alfred simply got up on his own, refused any help, and went on his way to get his suit off. Once he was changed he moved to the cafeteria and tucked himself away in a corner to eat alone. He usually wasn't one for solitude, but for some reason it felt natural.

' _Ivan's trait,'_ he thought absentmindedly as he started to eat.

His solitude however did not last long as two trays were set down in front of him.

"You know, Drifting is hard enough as it is, but with two countries doing it, shit. I can't even wrap my head around it," came one voice.

"You can barely wrap your head around anything Raleigh. It's me doing the heavy lifting," replied the other.

Alfred smiled at the banter and looked up to see Yancy and Raleigh.

"Hey, you guys did great and I can already see you two kicking more ass than anyone in that Jaeger," Raleigh said with a smile.

"Unbelievably enough, he is right," Yancy assured, which got him a punch in the arm from his brother.

Alfred cracked a wider smile at that, then sighed and put down his food.

"I, I get it. I mean, as America and Russia we have history out the ass that makes us compatible, an as Alfred and Ivan it's still the same. It's just…we have _so_ much history that it's hard to stomach."

"Did you guys… ya know…"

"Raleigh!" Yancy said annoyed with his brother.

America just started to laugh as he knew what Raleigh was getting at.

"Yes, we did, but it's been on and off for decades. But…"

"He still likes you. You felt it in the drift didn't you?" Yancy supplied and Alfred just blushed slightly.

"Well that's good. You guys don't completely hate each other and if you guys talk it out—"

"Not fight it out," Yancy cut in, and Raleigh just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, but you guys would work things out and be the best team there is. Well, second to us that is," Raleigh added jokingly, and Yancy just shook his head.

America looked at the brothers happily, though sadly as well, since he missed his own brother. He knew they had a point and he knew that he still liked Ivan too. As much as he had tried to hide it, he knew Ivan had felt it, just like how he had felt Ivan's.

"Alright, I'll talk to him, but I will break his big nose if I must," Alfred said confidently as he started to eat again.

The brothers before him smiled and went on to eat themselves.

It was near nightfall when Alfred went to Ivan's room and knocked on the door. He knew Ivan could see him through the peephole, and hoped that the man would let him in.

"I brought you food, dude. I know you didn't eat," Alfred called out.

Silence passed for a while longer before the door finally unlocked and opened. Russia was at the side of the door, and America walked in slowly. As the door closed behind him he took in the room to see it organized and plain. Not a lot of personalization, unlike Alfred's which was covered in posters that he put up the instant he got to his room and unpacked. Alfred looked around to see the bed was unmade however, and he could only surmise that Ivan had been laying in it until he showed up.

"So um, I got you a sandwich and soup, and a juice since you're not that big on pop," Alfred said as he offered the items he spoke of.

Russia looked at him blankly then took the food and set down at his desk with it. Alfred took that as a good sign and moved to sit on the bed, which he found to be warm, proving his guess to be correct.

"So…I know that Drifting is kinda hard for us, but…We did do it pretty damn well today," he said with a smile, but Ivan only ignored him as he ate. "Marshal hasn't yelled at me yet, and I guess not you either…That's a good sign."

Russia gave a sigh to this and set down his spoon.

"Alfred, I don't think I can do this anymore. Yes, I agree that we did great, but only at first. You saw—"

"Vanya, I know what I saw, and I don't care. That was the past, and this is now. I know it was sensitive to you, but I know you was thinking of other things. I felt it, just as you felt what I did. As much as I hated this in the beginning, I just want to prove that we can do this. I want to prove that we are capable of fighting, that we are—"

"Compatible…in more ways than one, da?" Ivan finished as he looked at Alfred a little hopeful.

America looked at Russia carefully, taking in his expression and demeanor. His shaggy ash blonde hair was a mess and he looked ready to either give up or go all out.

"Yeah, more ways than one," Alfred admitted.

Russia got up from his desk and stood before America seated on his bed. He leaned down to be extremely close to Alfred, but didn't move any closer than that; leaving a sizeable gap between them.

"You really want to try again?" Ivan's words seemed to take on a double meaning, but Alfred wasn't sure.

Alfred felt his face heat up, but he gave his answer.

"Yes."

Ivan hummed at this and nodded his head, then backed away leaving Alfred a little disappointed.

"Alright. We will try again tomorrow."

Alfred swallowed thickly, but agreed, then got up and left Ivan's room. As he turned around feeling confused, yet happy and disappointed, he saw Stacker standing in the hall.

"I was looking for you," he started as he looked at Alfred critically.

"Well here I am," Alfred said back with a shrug of his shoulders.

The American felt his heart racing as Stacker looked at him, and felt extremely embarrassed when his scowling face turned into a small smile.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you and Russia in the morning then?"

Alfred just nodded his head, then watched the Marshal walk away.

* * *

** Translations: **

Poshel na khuy kapitalisticheskaya der'mo! – Fuck you capitalist shit!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright boys, third time's the charm," Tendo said into the comm as the head of Maple Freedom connected with the Jaeger body.

Alfred looked at Ivan who looked towards him then faced forward again. Maple Freedom activated and as it was made whole once more.

"Alright, commencing Drift."

The two nations relaxed into the sudden flood of emotions and memories, letting them carry them away like a boat at sea.

Ivan watched as England scolded him for leaving his toys out. America danced happily with Anastasia. The moon was in their hands as Neil Armstrong set foot on it. The kiss and touch that had been missed and needed, sent a shiver through their body. The warmth of the sun, and the smell of a sunflower and fresh winter snow, was heavenly.

"Begin Neural Handshake."

Arms up, to the left, to the right, hands up to eyes, then up in the air, come full circle, then join together in a fist bump in the center of the chest.

"Neural Handshake complete. Maple Freedom alignment confirmed."

The nations inside breathed a sigh of relief in sync then smiled at each other.

"Alright, now let's see how—Wait wha—" the comm cut out as Tendo let go of the button.

Alfred furrowed his brow and Ivan reached forward to press the comm button.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Did we do something wrong?" Alfred asked confused.

The two waited in silence while Tendo was busy looking at his other screens.

"What is it Tendo?"Stacker questioned.

"Oh shit. Kaiju, category 4," he stated as he looked through the data and scanners. "Looks like Mutavore," Tendo finished as he pulled up the records of said Kaiju.

Marshal Pentecost tensed at the image then looked at Maple Freedom in the hanger.

"Looks like we'll get to see the true compatibility of these two today," he muttered then pressed the comm button as Ivan's voice called out to them. "Russia, America, looks like you two are going out. Kaiju, category 4, a Mutavore, spotted not far from the coast. You think you can handle it?"

Alfred felt a rush of excitement and nervousness course thought him and Ivan felt the same. They looked at each other briefly, then Ivan responded.

"Yes we can."

"Good, we're opening the doors now."

A yellow light flashed on and Maple Freedom's platform began to move along the track in the ground. The doors opened up to show the ocean just outside, and the thrilling feeling shared between the nations increased.

"This one's for you Mattie," Alfred muttered, and Ivan quickly knew what Alfred meant through the drift.

It wasn't the same type of Kaiju, but it was the same category, which was good enough for Alfred to get revenge. Ivan understood and backed up Alfred's emotions with his own as he took their first step together.

Left, right, left, right, left, right... The Mark-3 Jaeger moved like butter through the dark calm ocean. They walked through the water as one and kept their eyes sharp as he they looked into the ocean and scanners.

"See anything yet?" Alfred asked.

"Nyet, it seems to be hiding."

The two started to slow their walk, coming to a stop all together and waited.

"There!" Russia stated, and America quickly looked to his right to see the beast emerging from the water.

"Shit!"

The nations rushed to the left as the Mutavore went to ram them with its axe shaped head. It scraped Alfred's arm but nothing more, and they quickly turned around to take it head on.

"You ugly motherfucker!" Alfred hissed out as the Jaeger grabbed one of its arms and tried yanking it off.

Ivan moved his left to grab the Kaiju's head, but he didn't see the jutting bone at the bottom of the head. This led to the Kaiju dipping its head down to free itself, but also stab at the left thigh. Ivan winced as he felt the pain in his real leg. Alfred moved to push the Kaiju free and with Ivan in his head they were able to coordinate it perfectly. They brought the head up then shoving the alien into the water and holding it down, while the left arm plasma cannon came out and fired.

The Mutavore cried out as its acidic blue blood flowed into the water, but it wouldn't go down just yet. It flipped around in the water, and eventually tossed of Maple Freedom's balance and sent him into the water.

"Der'mo!"

"Fuck! You okay?" Alfred asked as he looked at Ivan.

"Da! Get up!" Ivan shouted.

America did as told, and they got out of the water in time to get rammed by the Kaiju. Russia however, had put his hands out at that moment to brace himself, and so did America. Together they braced for the impact, and skidded through the ocean as they were pushed back. The two briefly looked at each other as they knew what to do in their heads. They tightened their hold on the Kaiju's head, and let out a cry as they spun the massive alien to the right while twisting its head, making it flip over onto its back. When it was down they stomped on the beast's stomach, then activated their right arm cannon.

"Burn in hell," Alfred seethed, and shot at the Kaiju in the chest.

The Mutavore wailed and clawed at the leg on it and freed itself, but it didn't get far. Alfred and Ivan moved perfectly to grab the alien by an appendage and shot it off, then beat it with it. It turned out to be a leg, for the creature couldn't get up any longer, and after beating it with its own limb they emptied a cannon into the Kaiju.

Once the clip was gone Ivan followed Alfred's lead and raised Maple Freedom's right leg and brought it down on the Kaiju's chest hard enough to widen the hole they had created with the cannon. They then took their leg back and stepped back from the beast.

Alfred and Ivan panted harshly as they looked at the damage they had done, and smiled brightly as they felt pleased with their work. Never had Alfred gotten to fight like he had just now; there was something about Ivan that let him go that extra mile that always itched at him when he was with Matthew. Ivan could say the same without hesitation. Since he only fought in his Jaeger solo he felt limited, but with Alfred, he felt so free. It was beyond amazing feeling how they worked, the whole time it felt as if they were just one person. Occasionally they did feel the separation, but most of it felt as if they were just one powerful person, one giant nation that wasn't to be fucked with.

"Fantastic job boys!" "Never have I see anything like that!" Stacker's voice came through the comm and Tendo's as well.

"Thanks, it felt as awesome as it looked," Alfred commented as he looked at Ivan.

The Russian nation agreed and they started to move Maple Freedom back to the Shatterdome. Once they got him hooked back into the hanger Alfred and Ivan unhooked themselves from the machine. Alfred instantly felt his legs turn to jelly as his feet touched the ground, but he didn't' fall. Ivan caught him quickly, having felt Alfred falling in his head before seeing it. Their Ghost-Drifting was stronger than before and caused a pleasant shiver.

"You okay dorogoy?" Russia asked in a soothing voice as he held America to his chest.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good, Vanya," Alfred replied, his heart racing faster than before now that he had said Ivan's nickname.

The Russian smiled fondly at hearing it and moved down to kiss Alfred, but was interrupted by the Jaeger door opening. Russia looked away from America as the repair crew and their Marshal came in to congratulate them. Both of them quickly parted and tried to play off the incident, but they knew what they truly felt.

By the time they finally got out of the hanger, they had a mini celebration in the cafeteria before going to bed. America and Russia walked together in the halls on the way to their rooms, but didn't say much. The Ghost-Drift was pretty much doing all the talking for them. Their emotions of pride, happiness, and shy love floated between them. When they got to Alfred's room first the blonde could only give a flustered good night before disappearing into his room. Ivan could only watch as Alfred slipped away, but he didn't mind it, though he would have liked to have given him a kiss. He knew how Alfred felt and that was all the assurance he needed.

As he walked to his room Alfred laid in his bed feeling giddy and flustered. He loved every second of the fight he and Ivan went through and the feeling of admiration that flowed between them. He honestly wanted Ivan to kiss him, but he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. With their history their relationship is always complicated, but after being in each other's head, he felt like it could be more complicated or remarkably simple. He was afraid to find out the answer however, he had to admit that much.

' _God Vanya,'_ Alfred groaned internally then rolled over onto his stomach.

He could already feel the phantom sensation of touch settling in. he had felt it with Canada, but this was different. Unlike the playful punches and hugs, it was a caressing feeling. As if he could feel Russia's large hands touch his body all over, teasing him. He gasped into his pillow as he recalled a memory of him and Ivan making love in a hotel after a world meeting. Ivan had promised to fuck the stress out of him after a fight with England and China, and Ivan had made good on his promise ten-fold.

He groaned as he recalled Ivan's touch and moaned even louder as he found Ivan's own memory of the event. It was a strange perspective, but it felt good nonetheless. Alfred wanted to get fucked by Ivan, then fuck the Russian himself.

"Shit, what am I doing?" Alfred asked himself breathlessly as he felt himself starting to hump his bed.

Alfred groaned as he felt his pants tighten, but he knew if he tried to take care of it himself he would never get off. Not only that, he would be subjecting himself to finding out whether a relationship with Ivan would be complicated or simple. He wanted Ivan that much was true. He had feelings for Ivan since the first time he met him, and Ivan knew that.

' _He knows it. The Drift…If he knows then…There's nothing to lose right?"_

Alfred played around with this idea for a while. Russia knew what he felt during the Drift and the Ghost-Drift. He should understand how he feels, so there's nothing to lose when both are on the same page.

"Right, nothing to lose."

With that in mind Alfred got out of bed and grabbed his jacket to cover himself with while he walked to Ivan's room. The minute he was in front of the door he stopped himself from knocking.

' _Wont this seem like I'm desperate though…?'_

Alfred cursed under his breath as he thought about this. He was America after all, he wasn't someone who just showed up for sex in the middle of the night; unless he was in a relationship, but he wasn't!

America paced outside the door, but unknown to him Ivan was feeling the exact same way. The Russian was pacing in his room trying to figure out what to do, until he finally resolved himself to taking a walk to clear his head. He had tried showering before, but it only made things worse, so a walk was his best bet. He grabbed his long coat and slipped it on as he opened the door, but instead of stepping out he stared at the blonde before him. Alfred stopped pacing to see Ivan in his doorway with one arm in his coat looking pink in the face.

The two just stared at each other for a few more seconds, before America marched right up to the nation and Russia let him in. The Russian closed and locked the door, then grabbed Alfred and kissed him hard. Alfred clung to Ivan as he pushed his tongue into Ivan's mouth, and Ivan returned the action eagerly. Ivan moved a hand to Alfred's waist and held him closer to his body, feeling his erection against his own. America broke the kiss to let out a moan, then looked Russia dead in the eyes and asked:

"Are we, really compatible?"

Ivan smiled at the questioned and nodded his head.

"Da, and I shall prove it time and again, whether in a Jaeger or this way," he stated as he kissed Alfred again.

When they pulled apart once more Alfred had a goofy grin on his face.

"Prove it to me."

* * *

** Translations: **

Der'mo - Shit

Dorogoy - Darling

***Thank you for reading! Now back to what I should be doing, which is finishing A Change and getting ready to post Blood Street! ^J^**


End file.
